1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular to systems and methods of using telecommunication services for user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As orders for services and products are increasingly made by phone or via the Internet, the opportunity for users to commit pranks and fraud has likewise increased. For example, one prank is to instruct a call processing service to have calls to the victim forwarded to another number. These pranks can be both annoying and expensive, and can reach the level of fraud or “cramming.” Cramming occurs when a subscriber is billed for phone related services that the subscriber did not request, such as voice mail, paging, 900 number calls, and pay-per-call 800 numbers.